What you don't see
by Kiira-chan18
Summary: After Mei got her rejection from Kiku, she felt really upset but Hong cheered her up. They grew as a best friend although hong see her more than friend. What will kiku do if he found out that Mei changed?


**Author Notes : **

**Well, this is the first fanfic I've ever write, since I'm new here sorry for grammatical error TT^TT because English is just not my language. And for the story, I know it's like HongkongxTaiwan but believe me, It will end as JapanxTaiwan. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The 10 years-old Kiku stop his step when he heard a familiar soft voice

"Kiku-kun"

'I have to speed up, I dont really want to see her'

"Kiku-kun, wait up"

'where should I go.. ah that's onsen! I have to run there'

As soon as Kiku reached the onsen Mei stops her step and sighing, 'again, kiku-kun had always been ignoring me after I confessed. Am I that terrible so that Kiku ignore me?'. Tears run down in Mei cheeks. She doesnt know how to deal with her own feeling. She feel so terrible at the moment. She sighed and turn around. She walks away from onsen.

'huft, I guess Mei already gone.' Think Kiku after looked around the outside of the onsen.

"hey kiku! What are you doing here? " said Alfred waves his hand. He came with Hong, Arthur, and Wang

"I guess I'm avoiding Mei-san."

"Why? Too bad, she's such a cute girl" said Wang.

"True but I dont like her. She confessed at me yesterday and I dont know how to deal with it"

"Poor kiku, eat this to regain your power kiku!" said Alfred as he offered Kiku a burger.

"It has nothing to do burger alfred, baka." Said Arthur

"HEY! I'm just trying to cheer Kiku. You shut up!" Protest Alfred.

"and I think kiku DOESNT need to be cheered up. The one you should cheer up is Mei."

"hmm, I guess you are right." Said Alfred as he bite his burger (the one that he offered to Kiku)

"So where is Mei-chan?" said Hong suddenly.

"If I knew where she is, I'd probably run Hong-san" said Kiku.

"Yeah, you probably run from me Kiku-kun." Said the owner of the soft voice. Kiku gasped. He turn around to see the person. And he saw the swollen-eyed girl.

"And I'm sorry Kiku-kun, I dont want to be a burden to you. I just want to confessed my feeling back then. And you didnt have to answer me, because I already know what you feel towards me. Disgust huh? Thank you for heard my conffesion yesterday. Just forget what I said !" said Mei as a weak smiled appear in her fluffy face. She then walks away and shed a tear, Kiku didnt see it though.

"huh, girls are pretty confusing." Said Wang.

".." Kiku just stared at the ground. He felt guilty for making Mei crying and hurt like that.

"I-I am going to cheered Mei, you go play aroud without me"said Hong left the boys but they seem too busy with the conversation and didnt realize Hong left them. Kiku gazed at Hong departure. He never thought that Hong wants to cheered Mei up.

"Okay, should we play in the park then?" said Arthur monotone.

"let's go!" said Alfred wrap his arms in Kiku's and Wang's shoulder. As soon as they play, Kiku totally forget about what happened back then.

"Mei-chan!"

"ah, Hong-kun, what's the matter?"

"I think you would probably upset about what kiku said back then"

"ano.. well a lot. But it's okay hong-san, I knew kiku didn't like me so I will get used to the rejection" she said as she forced a sad smile.

"let's play with me. Just forget about Kiku-baka." He said and offered a hand to Mei.

"You dont have to trying to cheer me up like that, Hong-san. I'm really okay. I just need sometime alone and I'll come back as happy mei" she said.

"but..."

"Shh.. I'm okay hong-san. Dont worry"

"Guess the stubborn mei-chan really needs sometime alone. Sou ka, if you need me I'll be in my house or in the school. You can come to my school after school time mei-chan."

"Mou, hong-san you sounded like psychiatrist! Hontouni Daijoubu ka, so dont worry."

"okay okay. Nee, ja ne mei-chan. I guess Alfred, Wang, and Arthur are waiting for me."

"okay, ja ne" she said with a smile.

'I hope she'll be okay' he thought and turn away.

'he's really kind' she thought and turn away.

xxxxx

"Where is hong?" Wang suddenly ask the others.

"He said he wants to see Mei" Said Kiku. The mention of Mei's name makes Kiku think about the incident back then. He felt guilty again.

"uh, I want to apologize to Mei!"

"Dont need, Kiku. Mei has already forgave you. You know she's so forgiving." Said Hong with monotone voice.

"Really?" the naive Kiku ask him seriously.

'should I tell him that she is really upset? Or shouldn't I, so Mei will hate him and forget about him?'

"yes. She forgaved you."

With those words, Kiku nod and back to Alfred and Arthur.

Hong smirked. He always set his eyes to the willful and stubborn yet cute and loving 7 years old girl, Meimei. He always liked her. But, unfortunately, Meimei always liked Kiku. She even asked him how to attract Kiku. She always told him that she liked Kiku, but she had not tell him that she confessed.

'just one step, and I'll get Kiku off from her heart' he thinks to himself.

xxxx

'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!' thoght the brown-haired girl. She cried in her room. 'why can't I be as beautiful as hungary-oneechan or as bold as belarus-oneechan ? why should I be the-childish-meimei even Kiku never look at me once? And yet he never apologize to me! Why should I be me? Why did I like Kiku? Why this world not giving me a chance to be happy?' she thinks harder even the loud knock outside seems inaudible.

"MEIMEI ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled her mom outside.

"I-I-I-I'm okay"

"dinner is ready, come downstair if you want to eat. Wang waited for you."

"I'm not hungry mom. It's okay, tell Wang-niisan to eat without me."

'what's wrong with her' her mom thought "okay, just come to the dining room if you are hungry.

"Okay."

After many thought haunting her mind, she drifted to sleep. She didnt even change her clothes. She stills in her qi pao. She sleeps like a dead people. But she doesnt know, that tonight, Hong stay over in her house because his parents are out of town. Hong stayed over in Wang's room. Hong and Wang are best friend. Hong sneaked into Mei's room. He wiped the unwiped tears from her eyelids.  
"Kiku.." she said in her dream. 'Damn! Even in her sleep, she still thinks about Kiku' he frowned. He touched her cheek and kissed it. "I love you Mei." He said as he smiled and release his hand.

* * *

**Please RnR so I know I suck or something :( Please give an appropriate comments :) **


End file.
